backloggeryfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Tale
Monster Tale is a 2D platformer/Metroidvania by DreamRift and published by Majesco. Ellie is a young girl who finds her way into a world filled with creatures known as monsters; she then finds a baby monster inside an egg and raises it as her own, naming him Chomp. Now Ellie, with Chomp's help, must defeat the Kid Kings, who want to take over this world. A remake for the Nintendo 3DS, called Monster Tale Ultimate, is in development. It will feature revised game mechanics, so everything on this page only pertains to the original DS installment. Completion Requirements * Defeat all Kid Kings and win the game. * Explore the entire map, picking up everything you can find. * Purchase all upgrades for Ellie. * Unlock every one of Chomp's forms. * Collect and master every single move and trait that Chomp can acquire. Master Run Ideas * No Upgrade Run: Do not purchase any upgrades for Ellie. * Speed Run * No Death Run * Sheltered Run: Keep Chomp in the Pet Sanctuary for as much of the game as possible; only bring him up when it's absolutely needed (for example, to turn a gear which opens up a passage). * Maximum Chomp Run: Level up every one of Chomp's forms to 30. This isn't necessary for 100% (as described in the pause screen), but might be fun for major completionists. Missables Be aware that it's possible for one of Chomp's forms to reach level 30 and still not unlock the adjacent forms on the evolution map. If this is the case, the form is impossible to obtain for the rest of the game. There are 9 forms it's possible to miss like this. See "Completion Tips" to find out how to avoid losing any forms. Completion Tips If you need extra money for upgrading Ellie, continuously use combos against enemies, notably defeated ones. Landing enough hits will cause more coins, powerups, and pet objects to appear. The best combo to use is four standing attacks and a launcher (up+X), then jump and attack once more. Once you land, repeat the combo. If the enemy blinks, then it's not possible to do any more combos on him. One of the most difficult parts of completing Monster Tale is knowing exactly what you need to give Chomp in order to help him unlock new forms. The trick is to find out what the form you want to unlock likes, not Chomp's current form. For example, the Ravenous form likes exercise, but this doesn't mean that you should keep giving him exercise items. Instead, give him reading, meat, and especially grains, so he can unlock Pixie, Hurler, and Winged Avenger respectively. Other things worth noting: * Balance out the items you give to Chomp, especially if he can turn into three forms at once. Chomp needs enough items to help him fill 1/3 of the form unlock bar; then the rest can be filled by anything. * If you collect an item that does not help you unlock any of Chomp's newer forms, give it to a form that already has all of its branching forms unlocked. This way, you can work towards leveling up Chomp's forms and acquiring new moves and traits. * Purple squashes can only be collected from enemies in Prissingham, the last world in the game, as well as secret rooms. Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS